


el arco iris termina en tu alma

by ilenne



Series: ship month drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi December 2018, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, a little cringy but it's fine, may or may not include a harry potter reference, prompt 3: soulmates, reupload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: until you meet your soulmate, you see entirely in black and white. sometimes soulmates meet as toddlers. other times they go their entire lives without meeting.nino lahiffe was in tenth grade when he met his.





	el arco iris termina en tu alma

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tumblr post](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/a4/4d/a3a44d6cf4899acefa1af3ef7a762440.jpg)
> 
> seating's changed slightly, hopefully it's not too confusing

Nino sighed. His new friend Adrien had been gushing on for what seemed like _hours_ about how he had met his soulmate—their blue-haired classmate named Marinette—and the poor DJ couldn’t take it anymore.

First it had been his friends Rose and Juleka in sixth grade. Then Marinette and Adrien yesterday. And most recently, Nath and Marc, a new kid with black hair and vibrant green eyes.

It seemed like Nino would never meet his soulmate, and he’d be forced to live in a black-and-white world forever.

He sighed again, this time more out of sadness than loneliness. He’d never know what the color blue looked like. He’d never catch a glimpse of green. Orange and yellow would always be mysteries to him. _Woe is me,_ he thought, somewhat overly melodramatically. _I’ll never meet The One and I’ll never know what it’s like to live in a color-filled world. What a time to be alive,_ he added sarcastically.

Ms. Bustier interrupted his thoughts. “Please open your poetry textbooks to page 394,” she said. “We’re going to be studying limericks today.”

The class sighed in unison—not _another_ poetry day!—and flipped their books open to the desired page. Well, _almost_ the whole class. Nino had forgotten his at home once again. He raised his hand to ask for a spare one.

“Um, Ms. B—”

Just then, the classroom door opened and in walked a girl with glasses—a new student, Nino assumed. He felt a spark of hope—could she be his soulmate?—rise in his chest as it always did when he met someone new.

As they made eye contact, Nino’s world began to…

...to…

...stay exactly the same as always. His heart sank as nothing happened. The world didn’t explode in color as he had always thought it would when he finally met the person whose string Fate had tied to his own.

Oh, well. It had to happen someday, right?

* * *

Alya pushed open the gray door to her first class of the first day at her new school.

The teacher smiled. “You must be Alya.”

“Yes, that’s me,” Alya said. She already liked the friendly, gray-haired woman with gray eyes and a gray smile.

The teacher turned back to the class. “Class, this is Alya. She just moved here from Toulouse and she’ll be with us for the rest of the year. Alya, why don’t you pick a seat?”

Alya looked around and spotted the only empty seat left. It was at the front of the room next to a boy wearing a baseball cap. She looked him in the eye—dudes weren’t the only people that could stare openly—and watched as his face (for some reason) lit up and then fell in the span of two seconds. Huh. _I wonder what’s got his knickers in a twist._ It wasn’t like he hadn’t met his soulmate either. Alya wasn’t lucky enough to meet someone who hadn’t already come across their intended.

She pushed thoughts of misfortune to the back of her mind and took her seat next to him. “Hi, I’m Alya.”

“Nino.” He tipped his hat in greeting. “‘Sup?”

Alya shrugged. “Nothing much.” Except...except that was a lie. She frowned a little, her eyes finding his own and lingering. _Could it be?_

His eyes…

Nino’s eyes were slowly transforming from stony gray to a rich shade of what she would later find to be called gold.

His hat, a bright hue called red.

His shirt darkened to a brilliant blue.

* * *

The girl, Alya, took the seat next to him. “Hi, I’m Alya,” she said with a smile.

“Nino,” he replied, tilting his cap forward. “‘Sup?”

Alya cocked her head slightly. “Nothing much,” she said, shrugging, but she didn’t sound so sure of herself. She looked him directly in the eyes and seemed to be contemplating something.

“Is...is something wrong?”

Her eyes widened. “Your eyes...”

“What about them?” he asked, confused.

“Alya…” Nino gasped. “Your hair...” He gazed, transfixed, at her wavy locks. They were brightening from an ashy gray to scarlet and tangerine and caramel.

“You’re—”

“—It’s you—”

“—you’re the one—”

“—soulmate!”

Nino, forgetting personal space, leaned forward and crushed Alya in a hug with the strength of ten men. Her breath caught in her throat and she embraced him back just as fiercely. “Finally,” she muttered under her breath. “I’ve finally found you!”

They pulled away and grinned at each other. As the class erupted in applause, both Nino and Alya blushed furiously as they remembered they weren’t the only ones in the room after all.

Adrien held out his hand for a high-five. “Way to go, man!”

To his right, Marinette was busy making friends with Alya, Nino’s newfound soulmate.

His soulmate! He’d actually met his soulmate! The realization finally sank in, and he felt like he was on cloud nine. He was flying above a field of orange flowers. He could see striped rainbows in the bright blue sky.

And there was Alya, standing at his side, smiling like he’d never seen.

She was beautiful.

She was colorful.

She was so, so perfect.

And she was his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually like this one a lot, although i struggled to not give color descriptions until i was supposed to lmao
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)


End file.
